


Approval

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy shit, F/M, Father issues, Female Reader, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your father Crowley have always been at odds, but what happens when he tries to make amends? What about when he meets your boyfriend Gabriel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

“Y/N,” Sam said with a sigh, looking at you. “I don’t think he’s going to talk unless it’s to you.”

“Too bad, I don’t wanna talk to him,” you said stubbornly, crossing your arms and glaring up at the giant. 

“Sometimes Y/N you just gotta do things you don’t want to do. Me n’ Sammy have to deal with that all the time.” Dean explained. You turned your glare to him, although you knew he was right. You held his gaze for another moment before slouching in defeat. 

“Fiiiiine,” you groaned. Preparing yourself to face the beast in the next room. 

“Atta girl,” Dean said, clapping you on the shoulder. You took a deep breath before pulling open door. It automatically shut behind you once you were inside. It was dark, but not so dark that you couldn’t see his features. 

“Crowley,” you said, eyes narrowed. 

“What? No love for your father?”

“Oh cut the crap, just tell me what we need to know and we don’t ever have to see each other again just like we both want,” you said, nearly snarling. You and your _father_ didn’t have the best relationship to say in the least. Not even when he was human did the two of you get along. 

“I wouldn’t say that’s what we both want,” he mused, looking up at you from the chair he was tied to, eyebrows raised. Your brow furrowed in confusion. Where had this weird outburst come from?

“What the hell are you talking about?” You decided to ask. You placed your hands on your hips and gave him an incredulous look. 

“We’ve been at each other’s throats for so many years, Y/N,” he explained, his smile faltering. “Don’t you think it’s time that we try to make amends?” He asked. You absolutely hated to admit it, but you could find nothing but sincerity in his tone. You weren’t really sure that you were ready to be _buddy buddy_ with your father, but you were sick of the fighting and the running and the butt hurt feelings. Your lips pressed into a tight line and you allowed a look of resignation to watch over your face. 

“And how do you propose we do that?” You asked with an air of formality that could match the demon’s. 

“Talk?” Crowley said with as much of a shrug as the chains would allow. This whole side of your dad’s personality was something you had never seen before, and you wondered if he changed after Sam had given him so much human blood…

You nodded, allowing Crowley to continue, and what he said was a little unexpected. He began talking about himself, not in a conceited way that you believed he would, but in a way that made you feel as if he was introducing himself. Getting to know him, for _real,_ for the first time. When he finished, he looked up at you, his gaze slightly expectant. 

You took a deep breath, steeling yourself for what was to come, before starting to talk about yourself, your life. Things that, as a father he should know but didn’t. You didn’t go too deep, you weren’t nearly close enough to him to feel comfortable sharing anything particularly personal. You didn’t even tell him about your boyfriend. Partly because of the trust issues that still hung between you and Crowley, but also partly because you weren’t quite sure what his reaction would be over the fact that you were dating an angel. An archangel to be more specific. 

Speaking of the devil’s brother himself, in the next moment instead of your father, warm golden eyes filled your vision. You gasped in surprise and tried to step back to put some space between the two of you but before you were able to, a grin was spreading across his face and he had you by the waist, pulling you in closer. 

Gabriel pressed his lips against yours sweetly, and was even able to swipe his tongue across your bottom lip before you heard a scoff from behind him. The angel sighed against your mouth as you pushed him back. 

“Do you know how difficult it was to find you?” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow. “If it wasn’t for your cellphone and the fact that you were praying to me, I would have never been able to get here.” You knew the engravings on your ribs was what stopped him from finding you, but there was one thing you didn’t get. 

“I don’t think I was praying–”

“Thinking loudly is just as good as praying,” he said, tapping the side of your head lovingly. You rolled your eyes but smiled up at him anyway. 

“Care to explain why you’re all over my daughter?” Crowley’s distinguished voice rang out with a slightly irate tone. Gabriel’s brow furrowed as he turned to look at your father, then back at you. 

“ _That’s_ you’re old man?” He asked incredulously. 

“Look who’s calling who old,” the demon muttered under his breath, though it was ignored. 

“Uh yeah,” you said, rubbing the back of your neck nervously. “It just never came up I guess,” you explained further. 

“So. Gabriel. You’re, what, dating my daughter I assume?” Crowley inferred. He seemed displeased, but the twinkle in his eye told you that it was mostly an act. 

“You assume correct, _Crowley_ ” the angel said, turning so he could wrap his arm around your waist protectively. You rolled your eyes at him for the second time that evening. 

“You guys are terrible,” you said, shaking your head with mock annoyance. It was Crowley’s turn to roll his eyes and Gabe feigned hurt feelings, which was funny enough to make break out into a laughing fit before playfully pushing your boyfriend away. He gave up the act and smiled down at you, and from the corner of your eye you noticed your dad with a small smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find more of my work at [spn-x-reader](Http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/119415275557/approval)


End file.
